Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, a program, and an image processing method, and in particular relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, a computer readable medium, and an image processing method that generate and display an image for verifying the focus state of a subject-image.
Background Art
Hitherto, in imaging devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones with cameras, technology is now being employed that displays a split-image within a live-view image (a so-called through image) in order to facilitate operation to manually adjust the focal point. A split-image refers to an image synchronized from a portion of a left eye image and a portion of a right eye image corresponding to a specific region of a subject-image. In such a split-image, displacement is generated in a parallax generation direction between the left eye image and the right eye image, according to a state of focus. A user employs this technology to verify the state of focus by visually checking the displacement of the left eye image and the right eye image in the split-image.
In an imaging device employing such technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-237214 (referred to below as Patent Document 1), it is possible to display a combination of a split-image, and an expanded part image corresponding to a portion of the live-view image. This imaging device includes a means to switch between displaying a split-image, and displaying a part image corresponding to a portion of the subject-image, on a display means during manual focusing.
In JP-A No. 2005-222036 (referred to below as Patent Document 2), an imaging device is also described that assists the focal point adjustment by performing automatic focus control when manually adjusting the focal point. In this imaging device, it is possible to adjust the state of focus in manual focusing using a first focus lens used for manual focusing by operating an operating means to move a second focus lens used for automatic focusing, while maintaining the position of the first focus lens.